


Shut Up and Drive

by UmbreonGurl



Series: KDA Character Studies [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Car Geek Evelynn, Character Study, F/F, One Shot, no beta we die like your inting teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonGurl/pseuds/UmbreonGurl
Summary: Evelynn likes fast, fancy cars because they’re one of the few things that make her feel well and trulyalive.OR:Evelynn's car collection and how it grows over the years.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: KDA Character Studies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965985
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	Shut Up and Drive

It all starts with one red sports car.

For a luxury vehicle, it’s relatively cheap—likely because it’s old and a bit rough around the edges from whatever idiot had owned it before. The upholstery is a bit scuffed in some places and there’s a few scratches on the passenger-side front door, but the engine is in positively pristine condition, and that’s the part that _really_ matters.

There’s no sound that can quite match the purr of an engine when it roars to life, and this tiny little beat-up car doesn’t disappoint in that department. It only takes one turn of the key in the ignition for Evelynn to fall positively in love with it. 

She drives off the lot with it soon after, and while her bank account is probably crying, she doesn’t regret her decision for a second. 

* * *

_Agony’s Embrace_ is a smash-hit.

Being the voice behind a hit single has many perks—one of which is the cash. Evelynn uses some of her first _real_ paychecks to get the car cleaned up. With a shiny purple paint job and redone leather, it starts to look good as new—if not better. No matter how many modifications she makes to it though, it’s never quite enough.

It doesn’t turn fast enough, the acceleration still leaves something to be desired, and while the roar of the engine as she drives down the street (at speeds far too high to be legal) makes her heart race, the rush is only temporary, fleeting. 

The car is still good, but it is no longer good _enough_. Something about it still leaves her wanting, so she buys another—a new one this time. The little purple sports car gets safely tucked away in the back of her garage, and Evelynn takes to the streets in a blur of bright red once again.

It’s not long after that her little hobby turns into a full-blown obsession.

* * *

As much as Evelynn would like to say she makes music for her fans, she doesn’t. She makes music for herself—when she wants to, how she wants to. Anyone who thinks she should do otherwise is very quickly removed from her vicinity.

She fires her agent shortly after she purchases her third car—a jet black little convertible that drives smoother than butter. He’d started to get quite annoying, always pushing and pushing for a new song, insisting it’s what the fans wanted. 

He was rushing her, and art isn’t something you rush. It’s a fact Evelynn proves when she drops _Ecstasy_ months later and it—just like the song that came before it—is a hit.

She spends a few hours in her garage celebrating over vintage wine and motor oil, and she smiles a little when she hears her own voice blaring through the radio as she works.

A few weeks after, her new agent quickly proves just as annoying as the last, nagging at her to schedule appearances on talk shows and promotions and events. He calls her unfocused, irresponsible, and a pain to work with.

She fires him too.

* * *

When someone remixes (and, in her opinion, _butchers_ ) her instrumentals without asking during a live performance, she walks offstage and tells them to _fix it._ Word spreads quickly. Whether it be due to this or the trail of disgruntled agents, Evelynn gains a reputation of being difficult to work with. 

Most of the people she’s worked with closely know that’s not the case, but the label still sticks nonetheless. The truth of the matter is that she simply has no tolerance for bullshit. 

Evelynn has five cars when she finds out that Ahri has apparently hit her limit as well. When she asks Evelynn to help her make a group, she jumps at the opportunity.

She has six cars by the time Akali and Kai’Sa join, and very quickly comes to realize that they’re going to need a far bigger garage if this is going to work long-term.

She has seven cars by the time _POP/STARS_ releases.

* * *

Evelynn has her head under the hood of a vintage Ferrari when she hears a small _“yo.”_

“Ahri said I’d probably find you in the garage,” Akali says, hands in her pockets.

“She was right,” Evelynn confirms. She turns around, setting her wrench on the counter and wiping her gloves off with a small cloth before looking up to come face to face with Akali. “Is there something you need from me, darling?”

“Yeah, actually.” Akali shrugs. “I know cars are kinda your thing, so I was looking to get some advice.”

“On what?” Evelynn raises a finely groomed eyebrow. “Have you finally changed your mind about wanting to get one?” 

“No, actually.” Akali grins. “I want to get a bike. I figured you’d know where to start.”

Evelynn smiles. “Yes, I can _definitely_ help with that. Were you looking at anything specific?”

“I was thinking a Harley. They look cool as hell.”

Evelynn looks Akali up and down before frowning. “No. A chopper isn’t the right fit for you.”

Akali pouts. “Then what is?”

“You need a sports bike.”

* * *

Finding a parking spot for Akali’s bike in the garage proves to be a bit of a challenge, but after some moving around, a spot is made for it right next to the little purple sports car Evelynn had gotten what feels like so long ago now.

Akali comments on it, once.

“I haven’t ever seen you drive this one. It’s nice.” Akali pats the hood before pausing for a moment to correct herself. “Not that the rest of your cars aren’t nice, of course.” Another pause. “Because they are. Nice, that is.”

“I’m glad you think I have good taste.” Evelynn lets out a chuckle, before glancing over contemplatively at the car. “It has been a while since I’ve taken that one for a swing, I’ll admit.”

“Well, there’s no time like the present.” Akali glances between the car and Evelynn. “I could use some fresh air. Wanna take me for a drive in it?” 

Evelynn glances at her watch. “I have an hour until my next appointment.”

Akali perks up. “Is that a yes?”

Evelynn smiles, walking over to a row of hooks laden with keys and carefully selecting one. “It’s certainly not a no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy lesbian day.
> 
> I wanted to practice some shorter work, and I've had horrid KDA brainworms for a while, so this is the result. I love Evelynn, man. I saw that one of her traits was owning a shit ton of cars and I was like: hmm... what if... car geek? Everyone I've ever known who owns a lot of cars is nonstop tinkering with them, and there's just something SO appealing about a lady who is a gearhead in the garage and bad bitch on the streets. Thus, this Rihanna-fueled mess happened.
> 
> Hoping to write more KDA fics once I get more time, but for now this should be enough to keep the brainworms at bay. For snippets, updates on what I'm working on, and a shit ton of art retweets, feel free to check out my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/UmbreonGurl)


End file.
